


Лилия

by radmirmiroslavskiy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmirmiroslavskiy/pseuds/radmirmiroslavskiy
Summary: Твои родители нарекли тебя Лилией, наверное, даже не понимая, как тебе подходит это имя.Моя нежная, хрупкая Лилия. Мой цветок. Цветок смерти по древним поверьям…Ты любила Францию и белые платья, я даже не знаю, что больше, а французы когда-то клеймили лилией шлюх. Черт возьми, какая ирония. У Судьбы хорошее чувство юмора.





	Лилия

Лилия, мой хрупкий нежный цветок.  
Твои родители назвали тебя Лилией, наверное, даже не понимая, как тебе подходит это имя.  
Глажу тебя по голове, а затем по всей длине твоих белокурых локонов, распрямляя пальцами мягкие кудри. Затем быстро встаю и отхожу к окну, прикусывая губы.   
Иногда судьба играет с нами. И почти всегда её шутки злые, нелепые, с сарказмом, отдают ненавистью.   
Наверно, в тот момент у нее было плохое утро, явно. И это хмурое утро было целый месяц, именно столько потребовалось для осознания факта — ты никому не нужен, даже себе, ибо разочарование поглотит любое твое чувство.   
Думала ли я, долгие годы учась на учителя музыки и танцев, что не смогу найти ни одно место работы по окончании ВУЗа? Нет, не думала. Моя мечта — учить детей — тихо умерла, когда от нехватки денег уже нечего было есть.   
Тогда-то я и стала искать объявление о найме репетитора в богатые дома. Но не ожидала, что найду так быстро и по своей профессии…

Она танцует посреди комнаты, кружась вокруг своей оси. Одна. Словно маленькое солнце, приковывающее к себе взгляд. Слух ласкает ее невесомый смех. Легкая ткань белоснежного платья взлетает вверх, обнажая красивые тонкие ноги.   
А она все кружится. Легко, воздушно. Но постепенно напряжение растет, в кружении чувствуется какая-то нервозность. Тонкие брови ломаются хмуростью, улыбка исчезает с лица. Солнце словно гаснет, медленно, постепенно…  
И вдруг она падает, утопая в ворохе пышного платья, накрывающего ее подолом. Поза явно неудобная, болезненно-изломанная, но она не меняет ее. Не двигается. Как сломанная кукла, словно исчезла вся энергия, словно моторчик, что заводил эту куклу, сломался, и кукла упала, ломая руки и ноги. Неприятная ассоциация.   
Я не сразу среагировала, она любила играть как своей жизнью, так и жизнями людей.  
Но когда она не поднималась слишком долго, паника стала нарастать.   
— Лиля? — зову, нелепо надеясь, что это ее очередная шутка.   
Но она не движется.   
— Лилия, — голос непроизвольно стал строже, но внутри все сжалось, пожалуйста, пусть это будет лишь шутка.   
Подхожу к ней, ближе, еще ближе.   
Опускаюсь на колени рядом с ней. Тяну руку к ее острой лопатке…  
А она как ни в чем не бывало разогнулась и заключила меня в объятья.   
— Мари, — ухо обжег шепот, — я схожу с ума.

Воспоминания как будто дали пощечину. Я качнула головой, будто хотела выгнать это из головы. Это было давно. И явно не со мной.   
Я стояла у окна, наклонив голову набок, наблюдая с высоты здания, как мимо проезжают машины. Редкие прохожие закрывали лица отворотами плащей или просто закрывались зонтами от мира, хотя это была слабая защита от продувающего насквозь ветра. Его шквалистые порывы и противный моросящий дождь делали погоду одной сплошной тоской, тусклой и звенящей. Но мне все равно хотелось выйти на улицу, пусть даже такую неуютную, и подышать воздухом. Здесь мне его точно не хватает.   
Вдохнув и медленно выдохнув, я подумала о том, что потеряла что-то несомненно важное, впопыхах забыв, что же это. А сейчас ищу, не знаю что, и даже не знаю, найду ли я вообще.

Шорох в комнате. Я обернулась, ожидая встретить тебя за своей спиной, ты любила это делать — обнимать меня со спины, слегка лаская руками мою грудь. Но тебя там не было.  
Ты все так же лежала на кровати. Спала. Да, ты спала. Как обычно, заняв всю кровать, раскинувшись звездой.   
Я отвернулась.   
Я не знаю, когда осознала, что люблю тебя. В твоих объятьях, стоя на коленях в танцевальном зале? Или когда ты лежала рядом со мной, свернувшись калачиком, словно в поиске защиты? Или после оргазма, когда, зная, что никого в доме нет, кто бы мог нам запретить, ты могла расслабиться и не торопиться, подолгу лежала и перебирала мои волосы, а после спала, обняв меня всеми конечностями? В такие ночи я не могла уснуть, ведь ты спала рядом, но не жалею об этом. Тогда? Или же когда ты тайком приходила ко мне в комнатку? Я читала книги, а ты никогда не отвлекала меня, садилась на пол рядом с креслом и просто клала мне голову на колени. Или же когда ты сказала, что любишь меня? Или… чертово «или». Я не знаю.   
Когда я стала испытывать чувства, которые всю жизнь считала сказкой? Когда я перестала быть просто учителем музыки и танцев для взбалмошной девчонки?   
Лилия… Я вертела в мыслях это имя со всех сторон и видела твои белокурые локоны, вечно белые платья разных фасонов и светящиеся счастьем голубые глаза. Твое манерное подражание Франции в жестах, легкое потягивание буквы «Р» в словах — будто кошка, проснувшись, порычала от удовольствия, нежась в лучах солнца.   
Все мужчины стелились перед тобой, а ты видела лишь меня. Сначала это жутко смущало. Потом вызвало интерес, затем пришло и кокетство. Но все оставалось целомудренным. Я не хотела ломать барьеры Учитель/ученик — в лучшем случае за связь меня уволят, в худшем, зная родителей этой девушки, покалечат.   
Но ты… Ты всегда меня провоцировала.   
Хотя бы тем, что прижималась слишком близко во время уроков, когда я учила тебя вальсу. В первый же урок ты сказала, что вальс — это самый пошлый и развратный танец на свете.  
Я считала, что он излишне чопорный. Считала, пока ты не показала, каким пошлым и грубым, и одновременно страстным может быть этот танец.  
Юбка, касающаяся колен, тонкие щиколотки, обутые ремешком от туфель.   
Бедра, которые мельком прижимались к моим, но тут же отодвигались на нужное расстояние, дразня.   
Или же грудь, которую не мог скрыть тонкий шелк, затвердевшие соски выдавали отсутствие лифчика.  
Тот самый первый танец запомнился больше, чем первый наш неловкий поцелуй в какой-то каморке.  
С тех пор осталось осознание, что вальс — это наш танец, и он уже никогда не будет для меня чопорным. 

Богатая, капризная, красивая. Моя? 

Ты флиртовала, как дышала.   
Тут опустить ресницы на щеки, мило покраснеть, касаясь чужой руки. Хихикать, прикрывая тонкие розовые губы такой же тонкой ладонью. Или же бросать взгляды, от которых закипала кровь. И не только у меня.   
Все — было невинно.   
До недавних пор.   
Я получила твою записку, которая уведомила меня о том, что ты ждешь меня в красной комнате — в ней стоял роскошный дорогой рояль, на нем я учила тебя нотной грамоте.   
Невозможно было не прийти, ведь это ты звала.  
Я не должна была это видеть, но эта картина отпечаталась в моем сознании, как выжженное клеймо.   
Вечно кудрявые волосы, распущенные, спутанные, упали на спину. Запрокинутая голова открывала тонкую шею, приспущенное, но не снятое платье держало тебе руки в одном положении на плечах какого-то мужчины, маленькие остренькие груди двигались в такт его движениям.  
Он прижал тебя к черной блестящей поверхности рояля. Он даже не снял одежду, лишь штаны были приспущены и болтались где-то около колен, его зад ритмично двигался. А ты обняла его бока своими молочно-белыми ножками.   
Наверно, я бы ушла и забыла это. Скорее всего.   
Если бы ты не открыла глаза. Они светились презрением, ненавистью, но при виде меня они стали хитрыми. Ты улыбнулась, приоткрыла губы и застонала до отвращения громко, до отвращения показательно.

 

Я прижалась к стеклу лбом и вздохнула.  
Моя нежная, хрупкая Лилия. Мой цветок. Цветок смерти по древним поверьям…  
Ты любила Францию и белые платья, я даже не знаю, что больше, а французы когда-то клеймили лилией шлюх. Черт возьми, какая ирония. У Судьбы хорошее чувство юмора.   
Сегодня ночью я пришла поговорить, но ты спала.  
Абсолютно голая, раскинувшись на кровати, словно тебе ничего и никогда не угрожало. Маленькая царица.   
Мне хотелось видеть твою кровь, но желание угасло, когда я поняла, что не смогу испортить эту красоту.   
Я тихо подошла к кровати и опустилась на колени. Погладила по твоему округлому личику, которое сейчас странно заострилось. Белая кожа в неровном свете фонарей казалась голубоватой. Я провела пальцем по твоим тонким приоткрытым губам. Опустилась на изящную шею, прошлась ладонью по груди, обвела пальцем торчащий сосок.  
Наклонившись над тобой, я лизнула его.   
Но, быстро отдернувшись, упала на пол. Провела ладонью по своему лицу, с удивлением ощущая на руках слезы. Ужас сжал сердце. Потому что я увидела то, что пропускала мимо глаз до сих пор.  
Ты не спишь.  
Твои глаза слишком распахнутые, обреченные, застывшие.   
Что? Я медленно кладу свою руку на твою шею, ожидая почувствовать ритмичные удары пульса, но его нет.  
Мелькает воспоминание, и я странно успокаиваюсь. 

Тайком из своей каморки я пробралась к ней в комнату. Я хотела поговорить, получить хоть какие-то объяснения.  
Она спала безмятежно, несмотря на все происшедшее, и я не хотела ее будить. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, это что ее кожа покрыта мурашками — она явно мерзла.  
— Лилия?  
— Мари? — она всегда спала чутко, вот и сейчас на еле слышный шепот она вся встрепенулась и сразу ответила почти не сонным голосом.  
— За что? — я не хотела так в лоб, я даже не особо поняла, к чему этот вопрос. К измене? К любви ее ко мне?  
Она просто медленно моргнула, ее светлые глаза в темноте казались темными, и выражение лица тоже терялось в тени.  
— Почему?! — я буквально взвыла, все, что так сдерживала, прорвалось, и я с размаху разбила статуэтку на рядом стоящей тумбочке.   
Она вздрогнула и еле заметно улыбнулась.  
— Ты смеешься надо мной? — моему изумлению не было предела.  
Она кивнула и произнесла:  
— Знаешь, все равно бы это долго не продлилось. У меня отец, он нашел мне мужа, да, тот мужчина — он мой будущий муж.  
— Какое-то средневековье.  
— Мари, не будь наивной, ма шери*. Ему нужна показная жена, отцу — их компании, мне — престижный муж. На людях я буду примерной женой, когда-нибудь я рожу ребенка. В общем, выполню свою роль.   
— Но...  
Она, встав на колени, поползла ко мне к краю кровати.   
— Мари, ты — моя любовь, но все это временно, сейчас или потом.  
Шок — это, наверное, единственное, что ощущалось явно. Как она так спокойно может об этом говорить?   
Я посмотрела в ее глаза, сейчас, когда она была так близко ко мне, они казались серыми.   
Толкнув ее на кровать, я села сверху.   
Юбка-карандаш болезненно стянула ноги, но я перестала обращать на это внимание и просто положила руки ей на шею, провела вниз по грудям, затем опять на шею, я не сжимала, но оставила руки на месте.  
— Что, последний "трах" на прощание? — произнесла Лиля несколько иронично.   
Мне уже не казалось милой ее картавость — голос звучал визгливо и противно.   
Я убрала руки, хотя появилось стойкое желание сжать ее, эту длинную, белую шейку. И стала приподниматься.  
Она шевельнулась, схватила меня за локти и сказала:   
— Да ладно тебе, Маришка, я же не против.  
Я отталкиваю ее от себя, мне хочется вымыться, смыть с себя ее прикосновения, содрать кожу, чтобы убрать этот въевшийся запах ее тела и парфюма.  
Вырываю свои руки из ее ладоней, толкаю ее на кровать.   
Она не сопротивляется, откидывается на белоснежную простынь все с той же издевательской усмешкой. Словно приклеенная, эта маленькая, издевательская улыбочка раздражала сейчас меня больше, чем вся ситуация.  
Я просто не хотела ее видеть, вообще никак, не в такой ситуации, не надо мной!  
Я отвернулась, взгляд упал на многочисленные подушки.   
Идея пришла в голову и мгновенно стала навязчивой, я схватила подушку и накрыла ее голову, чтобы больше не видеть эту раздражающую улыбку. Я не помню, в какой момент я стала давить. Она пыталась меня скинуть, царапала мне руки, дрыгала ногами.  
Но я запомнила, как все кончилось.   
Вот ее руки когтями впиваются в мои и пытаются отодрать их от себя, тело выгибается, а ноги сучат по кровати, словно рыбий хвост. Вот сведенные судорогой руки застыли на моих, а тело уже расслабилось, практически мгновенно.   
Я убрала подушку лишь минут через пять. Отцепила ее руки, которые вцепились в меня мертвой хваткой. Осознание того, что я ее убила, отошло на второй план. Я провела пальцем по ее приоткрытым губам.  
Встала и отошла к окну. 

Воспоминание улеглось, оставив невозможно горький след. Ненависть всколыхнулась, но потухла так же быстро.  
"Я убила тебя сегодня", — повторила я себе, чтобы не забыть. Один раз я уже это сделала.   
Убила свою нежную и милую лилию. Свой личный и персональный ад. Я закрыла глаза и обняла себя за плечи, медленно осознавая боль в расцарапанных руках.   
Твои родители нарекли тебя Лилией. И ты была ею, белой лилией, что слепила своей невинностью, но душила своим ароматом.  
Я удушила тебя подушкой, как ты душила меня собой. Жаль, что с твоей смертью ад не кончился.


End file.
